Amigo do passado
by Haniki
Summary: Kagome briga com seu (agora) ex namorado Kouga, e de cara encontra com Inuyasha, que a muito tinha ido embora. O que pode acontecer?


N/A: Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem!

Chapter One

Amigo do Passado

\- Dessa vez chega Kouga! – Gritou a morena com os olhos marejados mais com a voz extremamente irritada.

\- Mais Kagome... – O moreno ainda tentou dizer.

\- "Mais" é a vovozinha! É a segunda vez que essa atirada está aqui só essa semana, e ainda é segunda! Você não faz nada para expulsa-la! – Gritou Kagome chateada com o namorado.

\- Eu estava prestes a expulsa-la Ka-chan. – Falou Kouga manhoso tentando se aproximar dela.

\- Uma vírgula! Eu já estou indo! E trate de nunca mais mostrar sua cara na minha vida! – Fala Kagome já na porta com sua bolsa de lado no corpo.

\- Kagome! – Gritou Kouga ainda atrás dela.

\- Acabou!

Ela não se virou e continuou a sair do apartamento, foi de escada deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto enquanto descia. Ela estava triste, abalada e em choque, não tanto mais estava, ela sabia que não amava Kouga como queria e não era por ciúmes dele que havia feito aquilo, acabará por ser apenas uma desculpa para acabar o namoro, um jeito ruim de toda forma. Ela não o amava mais também não significava que o odiava, gostava dele como um amigo, afinal de contas Kouga sempre estivera ao seu lado, principalmente depois que Inuyasha havia ido embora. Mais ainda assim doía saber que ele não expulsaria Kikyou, que estava se jogando em cima dele, literalmente, para ficar com ela e desfrutar de sua companhia, afinal que atitude era essa? Eles não eram namorados? _Éramos_ , pensou triste.

Ela continuou andando até bater de frente com algo, ou melhor com alguém. Ela olhou para cima e viu com os olhos embaçados um homem da sua idade, com cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, vestido com uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha dos Rolling Stones, e um all star. Ela se levantou do chão passando a mão por seu vestido lilás e ajeitando a sapatilha que teimava em sair de seu pé, e colocou a bolsa que havia caído sobre seu ombro novamente.

\- Me desculpe... – Sussurrou ela tentando limpar os olhos com as mãos.

\- Não a culpa foi minha. – Falou o homem olhando fixamente para ela. – Está bem bruxa?

Ela olhou fixamente para ele e abriu um sorriso em meio as lágrimas recém enxutas.

\- Cachorro! – Falou ela se jogando nós braços daquele velho conhecido.

\- Ei! – Falou ele girando-a no ar.

Ela ria como pensou que não faria por muito tempo. Inuyasha estava de volta seu velho amigo que havia ido viajar fazia dois anos. Como ela havia sentido falta dele seu amigo, seu companheiro, sua pa... Não! Você deveria ter superado isso a muito tempo!

\- Então bruxa, por que estava chorando? – Perguntou ele colocando ela no chão.

\- Nada de mais cão. – Falou ela sem querer falar sobre aquilo.

\- Bem se é assim vou perguntar depois de um açaí cheio de mm e farinha láctea, que você não resiste! – Falou ele arrastando-a para a lojinha que vendia açaí por ali.

Ela abriu um sorriso. Era incrível como Inuyasha conhecia ela, cada gosto, jeito, fala e tiques ele sabia. Como não se apaixonar por ele?

Ele pagou o açaí dela e o próprio, e eles saíram conversando. Logo ela havia explicado a ele o que havia acontecido entre ela e Kouga.

\- Agora eu vou matar aquele lobo fedido! – Gritou Inuyasha chamando atenção das pessoas que passavam pelo banquinho do parque onde eles estavam.

\- Calma Inu, não precisa fazer escândalo, eu que fiz a burrada na verdade. – Argumentou ela comendo mais um pouco do açaí.

\- Que bom que terminou com ele... – Murmurou Inuyasha baixinho.

\- Por que Inu? – Perguntou ela com a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorrisinho suspeito.

\- Oras você sabe que eu nunca gostei do lobo! – Falou Inuyasha já raivoso por causa do citado.

Ele de fato não gostava de Kouga, estava triste pelo estado de Kagome, mais feliz por ela não ter mais nenhum compromisso com aquele "lobo fedorento".

\- Sei cãozinho, sei... – Murmurou Kagome com um sorrisinho de canto.

Eles começaram a caminhar meio sem rumo e conversando, colocando todo o "papo em dia", até que param em frente ao cinema Inuyasha olha pra Kagome e diz com carinha de cachorro sem dono:

\- Vamos assistir um filme bruxa?

\- Ok, cãozinho. – Falou ela apertando-lhe as bochechas.

\- Ei! – Reclamou ele.

\- Vamos logo!

O cinema estava exibindo clássicos, então ela fez ele lhe comprar ingressos para Titanic e o fez assistir com ela, um belo balde de pipoca e dois copos de refrigerante. Eles saíram da sala comentando sobre o filme enquanto ele ofendia, ela defendia e no fim ele foi deixa-la em casa, no templo. Eles foram caminhando e conversando até lá.

\- Bem, então acho que você ainda mora por aqui. – Afirmou Inuyasha com um sorrisinho.

\- Moro sim. Na verdade to pra me mudar em dois meses. – Falei olhando ainda para ele. – Então... Tchau Inu.

\- Tchau Ka. – Ele disse e ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Ela se virou para ir embora mais ele segurou seu braço e a puxou para si.

\- O que foi Inu? – Perguntou ela com a respiração próxima do rosto dele.

\- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa Kagome. – Falou Inuyasha e aproximou sua boca do ouvido dela. – Eu te amo.

Ela olhou para ele incrédula. Ela o amava. Mais ele nunca havia dito nada. Piscando ainda sem reação ela ficou quieta. Ele tomou toda quietude como negativo para sua afirmativa, e se separou dela. Ao vê-lo ir em bora ela correu em sua direção e o virou lhe dando um beijo que ele retribuiu.

\- Eu também te amo Inu. – Falou Kagome com um sorriso.

\- Então Ka, quer ser minha namorada? – Falou Inuyasha com um sorriso e as mão em volta da cintura dela.

\- Sim Inu.

Eles se beijaram de novo e sorriram um para o outro. Eles se amavam e isso que importava afinal de contas.

"A longa distância apenas serve para unir nosso amor

A saudade serve para me dar a absoluta certeza de que ficaremos para sempre unidos."

Willian Shakespeare.


End file.
